Stalker Stalking Stalker
by lo.ol Curious
Summary: Roy has a stalker. Well, that's not anything new since he already has had to deal with crazy lovesick girls after him but a girl with bubblegum colored eyes has intrigued him. On the other hand, Ed is jealous of a certain black hair girl that's taking Ro.


My first fanfic so bear with me. R&R but no flaming please. Thank you.

Prologue

I woke up with a killer hangover. _What happened last night? _My throat felt like sandpaper and my head felt like applesauce. Yum. Now I'm hungry but first I have to get all this grime off of my handsome body. I meandered to the bathroom and took off my clothes. Ugh. Beer stains. I adjusted the water and waited for the bath to fill. Usually I take showers but I don't feel like standing. I soak in the bathtub and I tried to uncover what happened last night.

We were having an Amestris Only (girlfriends are allowed though) Graduation party at Sheska's house. Despite her timid personality, she sure knows how to throw a party and having access to her parents' huge observatory to boot. Somewhere around one am a girl with shoulder length curly black hair comes over. I don't remember her name but she wore bubble gum colored contacts. Strange. Her clothes were a stylish loose white shirt which showed of her shoulder and wore gold studded earrings and a silver key+lock combo dangly necklace. She also wore a neon green miniskirt and long black boots. She looked quite dazzling and seemed to wear the odd outfit to stand out. She was probably one of those girls who were shut ins but decided once they graduate they would do something drastic because I don't remember seeing her at my school and apparently no one else did.

"Hey, this is an Amestris school only party. Show me your student ID!" said the stoic, slick haired Frank. This would seem strange at different places but Amestris is a school for elites and has a little over 1500 students. You wouldn't believe how many fakers try to break into our legendary parties.

Frank Archer was forced to act as a gofer after Riza threatened to send him to jail for trying to kill me. She looked very convincing as she said this while shining her new gun. Riza is an uptight gun shooting protegy. Her dad works as head chief of the Central City Police station and gave her .50 caliber handgun as a graduation present. Whoopee. She dreams of working in the army. Odd but admirable. I have considered joining at times but I think I would rather be a policeman instead. She likes to keep her hair in a spiky bun while she's at school or shooting but today she has her hair down and looks extra sexy with loose blond locks, a turtleneck that fit her quite nicely and black pantyhose under her medium length skirt. I went out with her before but we never became more than friends. She's more like an older sister or mom to me. Now going back to the flashback...

She looked panicked for a moment as she looked through her bag. Then she smiled and knocked him out with a high kick. Apparently her mini skirt was a miniskort. That kind of makes it loose its sexiness.

"Phew, that was a close one!" she exclaimed as she scanned the room. Her eyes locked on mine and she strutted toward me. Having a closer look she wore almost no makeup, except some mascara, eyeliner, and bubblegum lip gloss.

My friends sigh and play rock, paper scissor shoots to see who takes guard duty. No one really bothered to do anything about Frank.

I sigh and coolly say "What do you want? I'm sorry but if you're looking to confess I already have a girlfriend that has a PhD in science and is a model."(1)

"I know you're lying. You dumped her yesterday because she was moving up north in some place called Canada."(2) She countered

"Let's cut straight to the point. I l-l-love you" Her cheeks turn red and she's too embarrassed to look me straight into the eyes "and I would like to offer you a deal."

"What could you have that I want?" I said a bit interested.

She comes close to my face and whispers "A Heavy Republic flame thrower." (3)

I'm intrigued because only my closest friends knew about my obsession with fire but I don't say anything.

"Let's have a little drinking contest. If you win, you get your flamethrower. If I win you agree to live with me at the Philosophers' College." She pulled out a simple 3 paged contract and handed it to me. I don't even bother to take it from her hand.

Being the awesome person I am I agreed.

Cain was keeping count for the girl and Hughes mine. I wasn't really used to drinking since I just turned 18.(4) The girl looked younger than legal age but insisted she was in the same grade as me. We took our time since there wasn't a time limit. The girl looked absolutely repulsed the first couple of beers but now smiled sadly. As I entered my 7th beer and her, her 4th I could see tears form but they didn't fall. A sad drunk. huh. Must have had a traumatic life from the look of it. I soon started to lose it, though no one could see it from my smexy smirk. Now the girl drank really slowly. In fact I don't think she drank anymore after her 7th bottle but promptly threw up in a waste basket and forfeit. I felt kind of bad for her but she was the one who started it.

Now things were really fuzzy. The bath water was starting to get cold and I looked like my cousin's pug, Mulch. Come on Mustang think! . . . Oh shit.

" Good morning Mustang."

1. Yeah I feel kind of dumb for putting that in but for now it stays.

2. The setting is kind of in our world but more like a recent expansion of their world.

3. I don't really know anything about weapons but at least I tried.(FLAME THROWER KUKUKU… oh. Sorry)

4. Kind of weird. I know but that's about the right age. Sorry for the lack of experience


End file.
